A firefly's life: Uta
by Nashane
Summary: Life is like a hand of cards, sometimes you have a really good hand and can have a happy and relatively normal life, other times you get a really shitty hand and life just sucks. I learned early on that the hand I was dealt a pretty crappy hand. My name is Hotaru, and I'm a ghoul human hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am Nashane, and I am going to try my hand at writing a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction. I am a fan of the series but I am not sure how good I am going to be at writing a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction. So please be patient with me. Okay here we go, my first try at writing Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction and here is a warning for you, I never plan how my story is going to go or end I just sit and write, so we are going to take a vote on who my OC ends up with: Yamori, Uta, or Tsukiyama. I think I have good ideas for each or maybe you will think she needs to be with someone else, just comment in the review on what you think and I am always happy to get private messages if you want to tell me what you think but you don't want others to know what you are saying. Okay let's get started; I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters.

Chapter One

Life is like a hand of cards, sometimes you have a really good hand and can have a happy and relatively normal life, other times you get a really shitty hand and life just sucks. I learned early on that the hand I was dealt was probably one of the shittiest.

My problems all started with my parents falling deeply in love. What is so wrong with that you may ask, well to put it simply my parents were of two completely different species. My mother was a ghoul; my father was a human, shocking right. Neither the ghoul world nor the human world were ready for their relationship, I don't think they would ever be, most people call the relationship between a human and a ghoul a tragedy, that makes me, I child born of such a relationship an abomination.

My parents still cared about me though; we spent our days figuring out what I could do as a hybrid, I'm not really a half-human nor a half ghoul. I am quit odd; I take more after my human side, my father's side, not only in looks but physically too. I have to eat both human food and human flesh to survive, I have to eat human flesh almost bi-weekly unlike my mother who could go a month without eating and I had to eat human food daily. I am not as strong as a normal ghoul but I am still a lot stronger and faster than a human. I was born without a kagune, but I do have a kakugan, but even that differs from the average ghouls, yes my sclera turns black but my pale blue eyes turns into a dark glowing blue color. I do have almost the same healing factor as ghouls, though sometimes it takes longer and will leave a few scars behind. Though my sense of smell is the same as a humans.

My childhood was spent running from the CCG and other ghouls; I don't really remember having a stable home with my parents. My mother would hunt for our ghoul meals and my father would find odd jobs to provide for my human side. I could always see the love they had for one another and feel the love they had for me. My mother and father always prepared me for a time where I may not have them, and I am grateful they did.

When I was seven the CCG found my mother, she had just enough time to make sure that my father and I could get away. After that life just got harder, my father began murdering people to provide me food for my ghoul diet, and not only were the CCG constantly looking for any ghoul but we had very little protection against ghouls. That was until we made our way to the 20th ward when I was nine years old. I remember like it was yesterday.

Though I lived in Tokyo all I could hear were cicadas in the empty park, they drown out all the city noise. I was so hot, the summer heat was ridiculous, I hate the heat, I prefer colder weather, for all you can only take off so many cloths before you are deemed inappropriate, but in the winter you can put on as many layers as you want to keep you warm.

I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. I stood up out of the swing seat that I have been sitting in for the last two hours and started to make my way to the warehouse that dad and I have been staying at for the last couple of weeks. I hope dad is okay, he hasn't been able to find work for the last few days the frustration and stress of him having to kill people for me, running, and nonstop working has been taking a toll on him. A normal human can only take so much abuse; he won't let me take some of the weight off of his shoulders.

I rounded the corner to the front of the ware house and saw my father standing over a body. "Hey honey, how was your day," he said dropping his serious face to greet me with a smile. "Hi Dad, it was good. I studied a few books in a local bookstore before I was chased out, I then spent the rest of the day in the park," I said I dropped my warn out backpack beside our makeshift news paper and cardboard beds. "Well your dinner is ready for you Hotaru-chan," dad said wiping the blood off of his hands with an old towel. "What are you going to eat tonight Dad," he looked away, "You can't keep going without food, Dad; you are going to end up getting sick."

"It is okay Hotaru, I ate a little onigiri for lunch, plus you are still a growing child you need more than I do," dad said with a weak smile. I knelt down beside the body of a middle aged man getting ready to eat, my blue ghoul eyes then appeared when I heard echoing footsteps throughout the warehouse. "Hotaru, hide quickly," Dad whispered. I jumped up and ran behind a large pillar nearby.

I looked from around the edge and saw an older man with his eyes closed and hair slicked back. "I have been hearing more about missing people and bodies being found but I would have never thought that a human would be behind such deaths, then again there is evil in every race. But sadly you are drawing too much attention to the 20th ward so I must kill you." the man said as his kagune began to come out of his back. "No," I yelled out jumping in front of my father to protect him my blue ghoul eyes glowing brightly. "I won't let you kill my Dad," I yelled out getting into a fighting stance as the ghoul stared at me wide eyed. "Hotaru, you can't take him on, run now!" Dad yelled as he tried pushing me away but I wouldn't budge.

The older ghoul across from me stared at me with wide eyes, "What are you," he asked and his kagune sunk back into him. I didn't let my guard down, "She is my daughter a ghoul-human hybrid," my father said moving in front of me. "If you want to kill me go ahead but I won't let you hurt my little girl." "I am not going to either of you, Tell me what ward are you from." My father shifted in front of me, keeping me out of the older man's view.

"We aren't from any ward we are constantly on the move." I kept trying to peak around my dad's waist to see this man. I heard him chuckle at me trying to take a peak while Dad was trying to keep me hidden. "My name is Yoshimura; I am the leader of part of the 20th ward. I would like to offer the two of you refuge in my home," the man offered with a kind smile.

"Why so you could eat us later," Dad growled out. "I assure you I mean no harm, I only wish to get your family into a safe home and well provided for the streets are no place to raise any child especially with the CCG and other ghouls around." "Why would you help us, I just thought you said we were bringing too much attention to your ward."

"I hate to see children in unfortunate circumstances and I enjoy helping others." I watched my father shift some, "How would you help us," I could tell Dad was still wary of this situation. "I have just recently opened a café and I could use a worker to help my business get started, plus there are quite a few empty apartments down the street from my café that I could get the two of you set up in, I could teach your daughter the necessary skills she will need for her ghoul side, and teach her how to find her meals without killing anyone."

I may be a child but even I know that is too good a deal to pass up. "Can you guarantee my daughters safety," Dad asked. "You have my word for now on your daughter is now under my protection," Yoshimura confirmed, "Now that this is all settled how about I pack up your hunt and we head to my café before the rain starts. I never did get your name." My father extended his hand, "I am Abe Jirou, it is nice to meet you Yoshimura-san," my father shook Mr. Yoshimura's hand. I walked up to him and also shook his hand, "My name is Abe Hotaru."

I watched as Yoshimura-san break the body apart carefully and stuff it into a few garbage bags he had on him. We soon were in Yoshimura's car on our way to his café Anteiku; the months that followed were a lot of fun. Dad and I got a small apartment a block away from the café and every day I would sit in the café as dad worked, Yoshimura would try to work around my dyslexia to teach me as much as he could. I was finally living a stable life with my father. My father and Yoshimura became good friends, I even started calling Yoshimura my uncle, imagine that a ghoul and a human good friends sadly like all ghoul-human relationships, it ends in tragedy.

Dad was late coming home one day when I was eleven, he went Christmas shopping early that morning and he was late coming home. I remember calling Yoshimura telling him how late my father was, Yoshimura told me he would go look for my father. I remember waiting for hours waiting to hear from them, I finally game up waiting for them. I put on my boots, a bulky jacket and a scarf that covered half of my face and trekked through the dark snowy streets to find him. I walked a couple of miles before seeing red dots in the snow leading to an alley, I was so stupid entering that ally, and I could never erase what I saw. My father was lying in a red snowy puddle with his chest and stomach ripped open as a ghoul feasted on his innards. "D-dad," I my voice trembled as tears began to flow from my eyes, my voice broke the ghouls feast as he stood up and grinned at me, "Well looks like I found my desert, you get to join your daddy kid." The ghoul jumped me biting into my right shoulder though the jacket and ripped a large chunk of flesh from me. I let out a short cry and used what little ghoul strength I had and push him away across the alley away from me.

"You are absolutely disgusting what the hell are you. That scent of yours is amazing but you taste rotten and where do you get that strength." I didn't answer the ghoul; I couldn't take my eyes off of my father's lifeless blue eyes. "Never mind that I will kill you any way!" The ghoul charged me, I made no move to stop him, I didn't know what was wrong with me as I couldn't move an inch from where I stood.

Suddenly a tentacle pierced the ghoul through the chest killing him instantly, "You won't be taking any more lives today you vial creature." I man ran out of the dark alley he saw my father and saw me he knelt before me taking me by the upper arms. "Hello, you are safe now, I am a investigator I am here to help you," the grey haired man told me, but I didn't reply I couldn't take my eyes off of my father's body. The man stood up and began to talk though a radio connected to his ear. "This is investigator Mado I need an ambulance now there is one dead male approximately in his early 30s and an injured child, she is possibly in shock," my mind finally clicked that he was a dove and on instinct I ran.

I ran out of the alley, away from the investigator calling for me to come back as he tried to chase after me but he was too slow as I added my ghoul speed to my running. I don't know how far I ran, but it felt like I was running for years again before I crashed into an all too familiar chest. I soon wrapped my arms around Yoshimura and wailed from all of the horrors I seen.

After he found out what happened he moved me into his apartment above the café, and that is where I stayed for years. Soon Yoshimura began to add members to Anteiku and I began to make friends with them. This is where my story truly started.

So what do you think about that as a start to the story. Remember vote for who you want Hotaru to end up with in the comments below or pm me about your thoughts or ideas about the story thus far I can't continue to write without your votes (I am really bad at trying to choose something) [Vote Uta, Tsukiyama, or Yamori, or you can tell me your idea on who she should end up with]. Thank you for reading!

Nashane-Kun


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I put a poll on anime amino and Uta won though I have a lot of good ideas for Tsukiyama too I might use Hotaru again to write a story for him later. So here we go let's see how this story turns out. By the way this story is going to take place while Uta and Yomo are teenagers, before Uta was the famous mask maker. this is only going to be a short chapter I promise a longer one next time.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hello, Welcome to Anteiku." I called out grabbing a couple menus and told the customers our specials, took their orders and delivered them to Yomo, the new guy to Anteiku. He has only joined us recently after Uncle Yoshimura rescued him; he has spent a lot of time with Uncle since and has calmed down a little bit, though he still breaks all of the coffee cups. "Hotaru-chan, if you want you can go ahead and clock out for the night, I need you and Yomo-san to run a few errands for me," Uncle Yoshimura said. "Wow I have barely left the building since, Yomo-kun joined us and now you are letting me out this must be my lucky day."

"Be careful Hotaru things have been a little chaotic," Yoshimura said as he worried about me as usual. I nodded my head and pulled my hair stick out of my bun to let my brown waist length braid fall down my back. "Okay well I am going to my apartment to change out of my uniform. I guess I will find Yomo-kun when I am done." I said, I then went through the back to get to my apartment upstairs. I am kind of excited now, Yomo is the first person near my age I have been able to interact with, accept since Yoshimura told Yomo about me, he has treated me like a porcine doll.

I walked into my tiny one room apartment and changed into a comfortable black hoodie, a pair of boot cut blue jeans, a long grey scarf, and my steel toed boots. I pulled my long braid into my hood and covered my head; I then left to go find Yomo. I walked up to the roof of the building. Sure enough he was up there looking out at the sky line. "Hi Yomo-Kun, are you ready to go! This is going to be so awesome! I finally get to hang around someone near my age."

"We aren't the same age I am 21, you are 16," Yomo said standing up walking over too me. "Only by five years, most people I meet are almost ten years or more, older than me. So where are we going to go scavenging tonight. I am hardly ever let out of Anteiku so this is going to be so much fun." Yomo sneered at me, "You aren't going anywhere, you are going to stay here at Anteiku where you can't get hurt." I know Yomo has a bad attitude and temper but I wasn't about to let him affect me. "I can handle myself just as well as any ghoul. Plus I was ordered to go with you and I follow my orders from Uncle Yoshimura."

"Well I am going to the 4th ward and there is absolutely no way you can survive out there." He might be right the 4th ward is known for cannibalism and wild ghouls but I wasn't about to back down now. "You want to bet, okay then, not only will I make it out of the 4th ward but I will get out of there without a scratch, and if I do you will have to stop treating me like a child." "Okay if you get even a single scratch on you though you can never leave the 20th ward again though." My jaw dropped, "You bastard how is that fair! I can't just live my entire life in the 20th ward I mean really Uncle Yoshimura barely lets me leave the nest as it is." Yomo began to walk down the stairs, "That isn't my problem." Gosh are all guys like this.

I followed after him as we walked to the train station. "Hotaru-san can you even fight," Yomo asked me as we got on the near empty train to the 4th ward. "Yeah, Uncle Yoshimura trained me, though I don't have a kagune I use what ghoul abilities I have to my advantage." I watched as the train kept going through shadier and shadier places as we made our way to the 4th ward. "That might not help you much in the 4th, you better turn back while you can."

"Like hell I will, I never back down from a fight!" I growled out as Yomo began to irritate me even more. After almost a half an hour train ride Yomo and I left the subway underground and onto the dingy, dark streets. Is it just me or does this whole part of the city look like a maze of back allies, it didn't help much that this part of the ward looked like a red light district. "I have no clue why you chose this part of the city Yomo-san, it is a dump," I got no reply so I looked behind me only to see that he was gone.

That bastard, I should have known he would have ditched me as soon as we got here. I began to take the ally like streets ignoring cat calls as I looked for him. I looked for hours getting deeper into a shady abandoned part of the ward. "Stupid bastard, leaving me in a creepy ward like this, where the hell did he go." Knowing Yomo he was probably watching me from a roof top somewhere like a creep.

"Well what do we have here," suddenly a man in a white mask came out of the shadows. "I think I found me a yummy snack for the night." His mask was white with x's for eyes that kind of looked like a voodoo doll, he had slicked back blond hair with a black head band and of course he is taller than me, everyone is taller than me I am only 5 feet tall. I glared at where his eyes would be in his mask with my piercing pale blue eyes.

"Get lost creep, I am already in a foul mood because my bastard of a coworker decided to ditch me when I am rarely aloud out so I have no clue where I am, you see I have absolute no time for you right now, so fuck off," I said flipping him off taking out my frustration on him. "Well aren't you interesting most people are terrified of a ghoul," The blond man said with a slight head tilt, "Ah, no matter." He suddenly rushed me, as fast as I could I dodged the guys hand that would have impaled me and I used his shoulder to hand spring myself behind him, I didn't even notice that my hood came off dodging him. He started to lunge at me again with his hands and I continued to dodge him.

I soon noticed each of his attacks was getting faster and harder to dodge, shit is this guy even working up a sweat. I gave up on holding back, my eyes turned their usual ghoulish black and blue and I felt my ghoul strength go through my legs as I kicked my opponent in the chest knocking him into the brick wall which cracked behind him. "Well that was I nice surprise, you are a pretty interesting little lady," he said as he came at me again this time with more vigor.

"Please, just leave me alone," I said dodging his fists. I was barely dodging him now and he was still toying with me. I suddenly tripped and fell forward into the male ghoul's hard chest gripping the fabric of his coat to prevent me from falling forward. "This is an interesting predicament, have you fallen for me," He said in a teasing tone. I quickly pushed myself away, my face was bright red and hot, "I-Idiot, I-I would never…" I was absolutely speechless and horrified at his teasing tone.

"I told you, you wouldn't make it in the 4th ward, just go home Hotaru," I heard from above, Yomo jumped down from the roof near me. "Hey I had it all under control I haven't even got a scratch on me yet!" I yelled at Yomo. "You're alive only because Uta is curious and is just toying with you."

I bit my lip in frustration, and my eyes began to water I was pissed off. "You know what; I am sick and tired of your shit Yomo! Ever since Uncle Yoshimura told you I am a ghoul human hybrid you have been treating me like shit, like I don't belong in your world. You know what I have nowhere else to go, I am not accepted by humans because I still have to eat them and I'm not accepted by ghouls because I am a monstrosity, I don't have a heightened since of smell to tell who is predator and who is prey, I'm not as strong or fast as a normal ghoul, and I don't even have a kagune to defend myself!" I sobbed hard, "Yoshimura has been the only person who has truly accepted me for who I am. I know I am bringing him down and you hate me for it that I am an abomination to you, but you don't have to try to use your friend to chase me off. All you had to do was tell me you didn't want me around you, that you didn't want to be my friend, I would have understood you bastard." I yelled tears beginning to flow down my face; I turned on my heel and ran the opposite direction of the two male ghouls.

I ran around the maze like alley ways until I saw a small tucked away corner, I then stopped and slid down the wall wrapping my arms around my knees. I took deep breaths to calm myself after I raged at Yomo. I can't believe I blew up like that, that was so embarrassing. I let out a sigh and looked up only to come nose to nose with the blond male ghoul from earlier crouched right in front of me. I blinked staring right into his red and black eyes. "What are you doing," I asked not taking my pale blue eyes from his red ones.

"You are strange, you didn't scream like most people do, I like you," He said in an even emotionless voice. "I take it you do stuff like this a lot," I said, he leaned even more into my personal space taking my chin in between two of his fingers. "Your eyes were a darker shade of blue when your kakugan was activated, but they are pretty now too." I couldn't help but blush at his nonchalant comments. I pushed him away by his shoulders and stood up, "Don't say things like that you idiot." I said defensively.

"Raven-kun needed to have brought you here sooner, you are a lot of fun, not to mention but you are really cute too." I blushed harder; his facial expression didn't change at all as he said all of this. "Yeah, well I am sure Yomo won't be bringing me back anytime soon for all he hates me. Why am I even telling you any of this, just leave me alone." I said looking away from the blond ghoul. "You know if Raven-kun hated you he wouldn't have been following you all night to make sure you were safe. Raven-kun isn't very good at showing his emotions, or expressing his feelings."

I looked up at the blond ghoul crouched down in front of me he still had a blank face that was hard to read. I let out a deep sigh, I know he is right for all Yomo is a little cold to me but he always makes sure I take my breaks and makes sure I eat plenty for both my human side and ghoul side. I gave the ghoul in front of me a weak smile, "You're right, I guess it is just the angst teen hormones putting stuff like that in my head again. I know deep down that Yomo is like an overprotective big brother, I just feel a little frustrated sometimes." I stood up and the male ghoul did so as well.

"I haven't even introduced myself yet, I am Abe Hotaru of the 20th ward," I said with a smile to the ghoul in front of me. "You really are too cute and innocent looking I could just eat you up," the male ghoul said with a tilt of his head. "W-what that really isn't something you should say to someone in a ward known for cannibalism!" I stuttered with a blush spread across my face. The male ghoul chuckled with a slight smile on his face next thing I knew his pierced lips were on mine in a hard kiss.

"UTA you bastard get off of her!" I heard Yomo-kun yell as he yanked his friend off of me. "Oh, Hey Raven-kun I was wondering where you went," Uta said to Yomo nonchalantly like he wasn't doing anything before Yomo got here. "You bastard what do you think you were doing to Hotaru," Yomo growled. "I couldn't help myself she is just so cute, naive and helpless looking, I never thought that would turn me on so much," next thing I knew Yomo punch Uta across the jaw and wrapped his hand around my wrist dragging me behind him.

"Bye-bye Raven-kun, I will come visit you soon Hotaru-chan!" I heard Uta call out from behind us as Yomo continued drag me to the train station. I was still in some type of shock; I didn't even realize I was already in my apartment until later. I slid down my apartment wall, "W-what just happened." And that is how my life became a lot more interesting.

* * *

Authors note: so how was that! That is all I could come up with for chapter 2, I am sorry it has been so long I have been so busy with work and stuff. You know the drill just leave a comment below to tell me what you think.


End file.
